New Beginnings Far And Few"
by kiramilliardosgirl
Summary: The z fighters are intertwined with two new saiyins...mostly about two new characters Kira and Amay lets say...just read it for gods sakes!!!!


"New Beginnings, Far and Few"  
  
FEELING A FRIEND OR A FOE!!!?  
  
~Chapter~1~  
  
  
  
Kira dozed lazily in the piolet seat of her space pod she turned over and looked out the window, "well I cant really sleep anyway, I might as well look for that thing again" she was obliviouse that something unknowingly lurked nearby.  
  
Meanwhile at the capsule corp: Amy turned to look at the clock "Boy it's only 10:30, I'm so tired but for some reason I just cant sleep"  
  
At the space pod Kira was rummaging through some of the wreckage "where is that darn thing" Kira violently threw a piece of metel on top of some of a pile of the rubble. she turned around to scan the blackened horizon and she noticed a faint light in the distance "I wonder what that light is from? well I'd beter just stay low key and quiet for now until daylight and then I'll be able to tell more about the surroundings" she shifted herself around and leaned against the pod and looked at all the stars she thought to herself 'if only we could see the stars like this on mariga. all tere is is dust in the air there and when you see the sky so clear it is the most gloriouse site but here I can see many times the amount of stars' she closed her eyes and thought of her life growing up on mariga.  
  
Amy thought to herself 'Mayby a quick swim will calm my nerves, I am just a little jittery probably from my previouse training battle' she shrugged her shoulders befor pulling her bathing suit out of her drawer and slipping it on. she never would have been going to sleep without cloths if bulma or especialy vegita had been there but she stayed in the lap of luxery while they were all gone she felt so comfortable in her suitwhich had a low cut back so that without anyone around she could slip her tail out and let it relax along with the rest of her body. she turned around and grabbed her oversized gray tee-shirt and pulled it over her bathing suit. she turned and headed out the door 'what is in the air tonight it feels so brisk, mayby thats why I cant sleep' she shrugged her shoulders again. the air wisked aound her bare legs which made her shudder in the summer air but it felt good after a long day of training. she walked through the feids and through the woods till she got to the dock of the swimming hole. she sat down on it already feeling more at ease, but she still could feel something that felt like another power level that she didnt recognise. "I am training to hard I almost feel a power level, I'm probably just searching to hard" she dipped the tips of her toes into the cool water she leaned her head back trying to seach through the many feelings stirring in her mind. she slowly pulled her hair out of the ponytail which she wore and let it flow loosly around her face befor pulling her t-shirt off "I still could swear that I felt a kie . I still must be thinking to hard. I'll still keep my guard up" she slowly lowered herself down into the crystal clear water she let herself drift right under the water. she relaxed every muscle slowly in her body as she rose to the surface. she let her tail flick in the water. then she splashed and dove uder the water. amy always did feel as home in the water as she did out of it. Then with a small booste of power she flew up to towards the sky and broke threw the surface of the water and it splashed up into the moonlight all around her. She flew right towards the creamy white moonlight. then lander softly on the dock again. she breathed in deeply which helped calm her soul.  
  
In the distance kira was getting anxiouse. what was that flash of light over in the woods, I've gotta go over and find out" she had had her eyes on the light which had been coming from the capsule corp. but then she had seen a flash in the corner of her eye coming from the woods. Kira boosted herself up and flew up towards the group of trees.  
  
"huh" amy said jumping in surprise "I knew it! it's a power level kei but it is defenatly one I dont recognise. It really is a weak power level so I probably dont have anything to worry about but it IS coming straight in this direction" Amy looked around trying to figure out who or what was watching her.  
  
Kira looked down at amy "hmm" Kira said from her perch in one of the tree's "so it's just a girl I wonder if she can help me, but she might be an enemy" suddenly kira didnt know what was happening she felt herself go sailing down threw the air, her branch had broke that she had been leaning on. She fell to the ground in a mangled mess. Amy turned powered up into a battleing position, which was only natural reflexes after all the training she had gone thrue. but when she turned and saw what had happened, she saw the young girl laying on the ground and when she did she relaxed a bit. Kira sat up grabbing her head in a low moan "man alive you'd think that with this planet having less gravity than mariga that I'd at least be able to stay in the tree" Amy who had been ready for a battle with this newcomer let herself down a little and was surprised to see this young girl was so clumsy with a power kie that she had "Who are you" Amy said. Kira looked at this girl in deep thought trying to sense by her movements and voice and mental state as to whether she was a friend or a foe "Well.. My name is Kira" Kira said while trying to stand up a little shaky and unstable on her legs "Is this earth" she asked amy. Amy stood with her mouth open wide 'this isnt the general way that newcomers great us saiyans' she thought "I wonder if she's a saiyan her kei is really unique its different than a regular saiyan "well" she replyed " that was the name of this planet the last time I checked" she said with a little smile "Who are you really, and where are you from exactly" she asked of kira with a little suspician in her voice. Kira was still shook up from the whole expirience of coming here and so she thought a second 'should I tell this girl anything I dont know her but she doesnt seam like she means me any harm' She looked up at amy befor telling her anything "Well as I said my name is Kira, and my life's story is pretty long but basically from a planet on the outside of the galaxy called mariga, you've probably never heard of it befor, we're a pretty solitude planet, few races have heard of the planet thats not my birth planet but I've spent a while there training etc..." kira then thought to herself 'yea most of my days were spent there enduring harsh training' kira shuddered all of a sudden, because the more she sensed this girl, the more she felt overpowered by her she thought to herself 'I wonder why this girl is so mentaly strong not to mention physically strong' she thought while looking at the girls muscles and scars 'she's almost as tough as I am' she thought with a smirk "anyway" she continued looking back up at the girls face "While I was on mariga I heard of a plannet on the other side of the galaxy that had a more pleasent atmosphere than mariga which is very harsh and hard on the body" Amy was taken aback 'training' she thought with surprise 'well she does know of some strengths at least because if she is training on a planet with even more gravity than earth she has a little bit of a natural advantage, I just hope she isnt like some other people and different races that come to earth really just to battle goku' then amy spoke up "what kind of training is it that you seek?" she asked kira "well" kira answered "training of the mind body and soul" amy shook her head "well I guesds I mean what race are you?" Kira suddenly stumbled feeling weak from everything that had happened, the long trip the crash and also falling from that dumb tree haddnt helped her any "ohh man" kira said "could we finish talking some other time I am reallly exausted after everything thats happened, I should get back to my pod and get some rest" amy looked at the girl and her compasion took over "ohh sweety" she said "I'm sorry I shouldnt have been questioning you so much like this, how about you come with me The people I am staying with are gone for the time being so you can come and get cleaned up and rested and in the morning we can talk more" kira smiled sheepishly at amy, and amy continued "By the way I'm Amy and I will be the guide to this neck of the woods" kira said tiredly "thank you amy it's nice to meet someone thats accualy nice, this is my first time visiting a strange planet" amy streched out her arm for kira to take it "Well than you've come to the right place to crash down I'll help you get used to earth but first lets get you home" kira took her arm shyly and amy smiled at her reasuringly and helped her start walking towards the capsule corp. as they walked amy thought to herself 'Its not over yet, I need to keep my guard up there is still an other kie that I feel out there, It has only just begun' she turned and looked at the blackened hills 'who or what is out there that awaits morning!'  
  
~end~chapter~1~ 


End file.
